1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to light bulb and lamp assemblies, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp module configured to replicate the light output of a conventional incandescent light bulb.
2. Description of the Related Art
Incandescent light bulbs are used in a large variety of lighting products. Although inexpensive to purchase, incandescent light bulbs have several drawbacks. First, incandescent light bulbs use a relatively large amount of power compared to other lighting products which increase energy costs. Second, incandescent light bulbs have a short life causing repetitive replacement costs. Furthermore, since theses bulbs have a short life, labor costs will subsequently be effected by having maintenance personnel constantly replace the bulbs.
Recently, a trend in the lighting industry is to develop light emitting diode (LED) light modules that can be easily adapted to current light fixture products. LED technology offers more than twice the energy efficiency of traditional incandescent bulbs and has 20-30 times the reliability. A great deal of investment goes into the light fixture industrial design itself (e.g., housing, lens, etc.) and there is a great cost and time-to-market advantage in having modules that permit rapid conversion to LEDs.
Thus, a need exists for an LED lighting product having low power consumption and long life. Furthermore, a need exists for an LED lighting product to produce the same light output as a conventional incandescent bulb and have a similar form factor to the conventional lighting product to facilitate conversion.